Video Proof
by A.K.A Liv
Summary: Two people have plan. They catch someone on tape doing something that is really embarrising. Who is it? read to find out. it's a stupid, short little silly fic..please R
1. Chap1

A silly little story.

Night fell over Bayville, New York. It was a clear night, the moon was a bright orb. All people, humans and mutants, were sleeping in their beds. Except for one place.

Two men walked through metal halls, shushing each other and snickering. The slowed down when they came to a door. One of the men was carrying a camera. He slowly opened the door a crack and stuck the head of the camera in the crack. They suddenly heard,

"stupid tv, antennae. Messing up my favorite show!" They heard rustling and banging.

"ah there." Suddenly they heard a familiar voice. _" Stupid band manager doesn't know an oboe from an elbow. He he elbow band humor." _

"Alright! Spongebob." They heard the squeak of the old couch as someone plopped down on it."

"This is my favorite episode!"

The two men laughed quietly.

"what are you doing?" Came a voice behind them.

The two men let out a little yelp and turned around. "pietro!"

"isn't that my father's office?"

"maybe."

"whatare you doing?"

Pietro leaned closer to hear.

"you two are so going to be dead when he catches you."

Pietro walks away.

"maybe he's, mate."

The other man slapped him across the head.

"shut up, John."

They both started listening again.

"oh the poor, poor flag twirlers…they were so innocent." The person inside said on the verge of tears.

"boss man's gone off his rocker." John whispered to his friend.

"alright! I've got enough, come on let's go."

They raced off to The main room.

John plopped the tape in the VCR and there he was. Their good old boss.

In ducky pajamas, with feeties. A teddy bear under his arm,dancing to the beat of SpongeBob Square Pants and completely clueless that his two alcolytes who can't keep they're mouths shut got it all on tape.

BUM BUM BUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!

AWWW Poor ol' bucket head. There is a sensitive side.


	2. Chap2

Chap.2 – I had more Ideas and just had to go with it.

That night went fast. Magneto soon found two of his four alcolytes sleeping on the couch, the t.v. was on and was all staticy. Magneto realized that the vcr was on. He stopped the tape and pulled it out of the VCR. It looked like it was blank. 'ooohh home videos.' Magneto thought evily. He was about to pop the tape back in when he heard. "Boss man?" He quickly turned around and saw Pyro sitting up sleepily. "Hello, Pyro." Pyro looked at the tape in magento's hand. "no!" And he dived for the tape and grabbed it and rolled on to the floor with a roll. Magneto raised his eye-brow. "you cannot see this!" exclaimed pyro. "this is personal." John held the tape close to him and got up slowly and kept his eyes on magneto as he slowly walked out of the room and slowly shut the door, making the door squeak ever so softly. Magneto sighed. "why did I hire him, why!" He moaned to him self. Soon Gambit woke up. And saw magneto staring straight ahead and the televison set off. "Mags!" He exclaimed. Magneto slowly turned his head to the side. "did you see anypart of that tape?" Magneto shook his head. "nope, YOU'RE crazy friend stole it out of my hand." Gambit sighed. "he seemed like such a sane person when I hired him." Gambit couldn't help to smirk at that comment. "what was on that tape?" Gambit froze. "ummm, well, something very embarrassing." He said hesitantly. "I better go see if john is behaving." Gambit said slowly backing away than running out of the room as fast as he could. "they're up to something." "you think?" came a voice out of the corner. "Pietro, do you know what is going on with those two…nuts." Pietro shrugged. "sort of, but I f I tell you, I'm afraid we will never see them again." Magneto suddenly got really interested and moved closer toward his son. "what did they do?" he asked sharply. Pietro started shake"welltheytapedyouwhenyouwereinyourduckyfeetiepajamasandwatchinspongebob." Magneto being his father understood his son completely. "GAMBIT!"

Gambit who was in the other room heard magneto's outburst. "oh! Johnny we're in big trouble."

"Why?"

"did you not just hear magneto scream my name."

"well it's too late now! I already sent the tape to most embarrassing moments."

"YOU WHAT!"

"dudeyouaresogoingtodie."

John living there for a while learned pietro's fast talk.

"am I?"

Gambit and Pietro nodded.

"oh crap." (sorry, it's just too hard not to curse. But hey crap is just really another way to say poop so… and it also is the last name of the man who invented the toilet.)

suddenly the door swung open.

Magneto came storming in.

"Gambit! Burn that tape immediately!"

"there's a bit of a problem sir."

"and what would that be?"

"umm I kind of ..sent it to…most embarrassing moments."

"you mean the t.v. show?"

John nodded.

"you sent the tape with ME on it?"

John nodded again.

"SQUEEEEE! I'm going to be on t.v.!"

he was about to run out of the room but pointed. "if I get famous you will be my favorite alcolyte, if not you will die."

And with that he ran out.


End file.
